


A Stalker's Game

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco believes someone is watching him from the shadows and begins to fear for his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stalker's Game

Draco had never been so frightened in his life. He had visited Knockturn Alley several times with his father - more times than he could remember. He might even be willing to go so far as to refer to it as "familiar territory". There was no reason that now, as an adult, he should have any fear of this hidden corner of London. He knew there were some less than honourable types that frequented the shops, but there was not a one of them who lacked respect for his father and his family name. But Draco had learned to trust his instincts.

He glanced back over his shoulder as he turned into Diagon Alley. It was much brighter here and he felt certain whomever was after him would not be able to hide as well in broader daylight. This was not the first time this week he had felt eyes watching him from the shadows. He had held off on enlisting help because the last thing he wanted was for people to think he was paranoid or irrational. He had a reputation to maintain, after all.

A hand touched Draco's shoulder and he let out a gasp. "You're it," he heard a voice whisper into his ear. He turned to face the voice and was even more worried when he saw no one there. He looked around to see if someone was walking away from him. He looked up and down the street for a sign of someone watching him. He started to shake as he slipped into The Leaky Cauldron. I took a seat at a table in the corner and stared intently at the wall, trying to sort out what was happening. After he collected his thoughts, he decided he was probably in more danger if he stayed in one place. He rushed back out into the street and headed for the flat he had been renting to avoid the daily commute between Diagon Alley and Malfoy Manor.

His panic reached new heights when he found that the door to his flat was not latched. He distinctly remembered locking it when he left that morning. He debated what his next step should be. His instincts told him to run away, and he almost always trusted his instincts. But if the person following him was waiting inside his flat, he wanted to confront them and get to the bottom of this once and for all. He pulled his wand from his pocket, took a deep breath, and slammed the door open.

There was an eerie silence about him as he entered the front room. He looked around and saw no signs that anyone had been there since he left. Nothing seemed out of place. He continued to move quietly down the hall and into the bedroom. The door was open slightly. He tried to remember if he had closed it when he had left in the morning. He usually left the door closed, but he had been running late so he very well could have missed that detail. He stopped for a moment when he heard movement on the other side of the door. HIS STALKER WAS IN HIS BEDROOM THIS VERY MOMENT. He briefly tried to guess what they wanted but his thoughts were quickly overshadowed by rage over this invasion and resolve to confront his burglar. He slammed open the door.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?"

Gregory Goyle let out a scream when he heard the door slam. "Bloody hell, Draco, you almost gave me a heart attack!"

Draco's rage started to subside once he saw Goyle lying on his bed and instantly started to put it all together. "Oh, come off it. If you hadn't been so skilled at this, maybe I wouldn't have been so damn afraid that someone was waiting in here to hurt me."

"Well, on that point, maybe you were right."

"How so?" Draco asked as he undressed and climbed into bed next to Goyle.

"I AM going to hurt you." They laughed as Goyle rolled Draco onto his back and gave him a kiss.


End file.
